


Creek Tumblr Prompts

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Requests [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: ASMRtist!Craig, Alien!Tweek, Drabbles, Encouragement, Ficlets, Jealousy, Kisses, Lesbians, M/M, Mermaid!Tweek, Moving Away, Neighbors AU, Nerd!Craig, Prince!Craig, Prince!Tweek, Punk!Tweek, Slight Smut, True loves kiss breaks the curse, Tumblr Prompts, Witch!Tweek, altho cmon we all know he's already a nerd, android!Craig, dragon!craig, fairytale AU, fem!Creek, lots of creature tweeks yall, mechanic!Tweek, the first one is crack lmao, tickle fight, walked in on, youtuber!Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	1. Craiggory

**Author's Note:**

> sterndecorum said 
> 
> YELLS AT YOU BC YOUR FICS ARE TOO CUTE*Gshsnsbndkd  
> I have a bit of a prompt ish thingy?Like What if craigs real name was craiggory and tweek finds out and teases him about it  
> But then tweeks parents reveal tweeks name is smth like tweekingsworth or smth equally ridic 
> 
> i cried while writing this that’s how funny it is. (on a side note by best friend now says i’m only to refer to her as tweekingsworth)

“Craiggory Marie Tucker!”

Craig whips around so fast he nearly falls out of his chair. “Mom?” he asks, slightly strangled.

Beside him there’s a faint choking noise, but Craig is intent on the furious expression on his mother’s face. He’d known he and Tweek would be in trouble after the stunt they’d pulled but did she  _have_ to use his full name?

“Mrs. Tucker,” PC Principal starts, but Tweek squeaks out a tiny, “Craiggory?” like he simply couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Craig swings an accusing glare his boyfriend’s way. “Yeah, that’s my name, shut the fuck up.”

Despite himself, Craig can’t help but smile a little when Tweek starts laughing so hard he snorts. Even if Tweek is a giant ass face and he’s the reason their plan to put superglue on all the toilet seats in the school failed.

“Language,” someone in the room murmurs, but Mrs. Tweak just tuts softly.

“Honestly Tweek, you have no room to talk,” she says, and that shuts Tweek up pretty quick.

“Tweek’s not that weird of a name though!” he complains.

Mrs. Tweak smiles benignly. “Your full name is Tweekingsworth, dear. Did you really think we’d name you Tweek Tweak?”

Shock silences the room until Craig finally breaks down and laughs. Fucking  _Tweekingsworth holy shit._

“Shut up, Craiggory,” Tweek mutters, his face red with embarrassment.

Later, once PC Principal and their parents have finished reaming them, they find an empty janitor’s closet where they make an undying promise to never reveal their first names to  _anyone. Ever._ But especially not to Cartman.

And if they seal it with a quick kiss, well, only they know. Them and the janitor who walks in, and then the principal when they get dragged back to his office, and their parents who hadn’t even made it out of the parking lot yet.

They get suspended for the rest of the day for PDA but man it’s worth it.


	2. Doll Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizardcool17 asked:  
> I love your writing so please enjoy this creek prompt: While Tweek was cleaning he finds a old looking doll house in the attic with the cutest looking dolls inside. But these dolls are not just dolls their prince Craig Tucker and his loyal staff that were turned into dolls by a witch who saw Craig as mean spirited an unfit to be king. So when Tweek finds the dolls they come to life trying to find a way to break the spell. But the only thing that can break the spell is true loves kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an intriguing idea! i changed a few things lmao but it’s still the same concept!

The house _appears_ empty enough, but Tweek still creeps around every corner like the owner is going to jump out at him at any second.

 

He’d been traveling through the forest as he does every few months to get to the bigger, Northern market when he’d stumbled upon it. Which is weird. He’s been through these woods a million times but he’s never seen any tiny, rundown cottages. But there it had been, tucked away in a grove of trees, just barely visible from the path.

 

And, well, it had been getting dark. Normally Tweek just travels through the night, its safer that way, but if there was a place to stay, why wouldn’t he stop?

 

Even if the cottage is completely empty and kind of creepy and…Weirdly clean? On the outside it had looked like it was in shambles, falling apart at the seams, but within everything is spotless. No spiderwebs, no dust.

 

“Hello?” Tweek calls again, just to be safe. There’s a faint shuffling, like he disturbed an animal somewhere inside, but other than that everything is silent.

 

“Huh.” There’s one last back room, and Tweek is planning to just take a peek and then go unharness his horse from the wagon. But there’s a huge sheet covered shape in the corner, bulky and looming, and really Tweek should know better. Weird cottage completely empty except for whatever the fuck that thing is? That just reeks of bad news.

 

But something pulls Tweek forward and he’s got two handfuls of the sheet before he knows he’s even crossed the room. One good tug has the whole thing falling in a soft, rippling mass.

 

Tweek’s never seen such a detailed doll house before. Although maybe ‘house’ is the wrong word for it. More like doll castle, complete with turrets and servant quarters and a grand dining room with enough tiny chairs to seat an army.

 

And scattered amongst all the tiny, opulent furniture are tiny, opulent people. They mostly look like maids and servants and butlers, cooks and scribes, but all with fine uniforms made from quality material. And really, how has this thing survived in here without being eaten by rats? Really, how has this entire house not been ravaged by weather and forest alike?

 

Tweek studies the wooden castle for a while then eventually throws the sheet back over it and goes back to his wagon.

 

He sleeps in the front room and wakes up repeatedly throughout the night when he hears shuffling and faint footsteps from the back room. By morning he’s bleary-eyed and ready to leave, but strangely reluctant. He repacks his wagon and harnesses the horse, but drifts back towards the doll house even as he tells himself he needs to leave.

 

This time when he pulls the sheet down, all the tiny people are gone. All except for one. He’s dressed much more fine than the others, with golden embroidery on his vest and hat and shoes. There are white ruffles spilling from his wrists and throat, and he’s standing in the very middle of what looks like the biggest bedroom in the place. His head is tipped back, like he’s looking up and out at something.

 

On instinct Tweek reaches in and picks the doll up. It’s….disconcertingly warm in his palm.

 

Up close he can see that the doll has bright blue eyes, and a faint frown etched onto his wooden features. For a doll he’s rather handsome.

 

Tweek studies the small form, curious despite himself. There’s something strange going on here and he can’t quite pinpoint what…

 

A weird thought pops into his head. What if he __kisses__ the doll? Something inside him, something that understands what’s going on here, tells him that it will answer all his questions.

 

But it’s a fucking weird ass move. Who goes into an abandoned cottage, finds a doll house, and then kisses one of the dolls?

 

Tweek apparently. He closes his eyes and brings the doll to his lips, even though its small enough that he’s kind of just kissing the whole face.

 

Something clicks. It’s a soft thing, more a feeling than a sound, a kind of release of pressure that’s been built up for way too long. Tweek keeps his eyes closed shut, his heart beating fast, even as the doll slips from his fingers.

 

He never hears it hit the ground.

 

Instead there’s the sound of rustling fabric, of people in distant rooms, the strange sensation of suddenly being much higher off the ground than he was. And then soft hands cupping his cheeks. Lips against his, warm and real. The other person pulls away and Tweek open his eyes, blinking slowly in his confusion.

 

The room around him is the same one from the doll house, the huge bedroom with rich tapestries on the wall and a beautiful fireplace big enough to fit Tweek’s entire home in it.

 

And then, of course, the man in front of him. With lace spilling from his throat and wrists and bright blue eyes. Only now he’s smiling, face kind, and offering a shallow bow.

 

“I’m Prince Craig,” he murmurs in greeting. “Thank you for saving me.”


	3. They're Lesbians, Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Please give me my fuckign creek lesbians im dying, tweek name is tweek(?) bc craig goes by tucker like head bitch lesbian, plot? Idc tbh i just want girls :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALSO NEED MORE GIRLS!!

They started dating pretty young. Like, fourth grade young.

 

But it’s not a big thing. Their friends and family always thought they’d out grow it. Joke’s, on them, Craig (her real name is Caroline, but that’s terrible, and so is Carol, and Carl, but Craig works just fine) and Tweek are the biggest lesbians that South Park has to offer.

 

Craig comes into her lesbianism with the butchest of gusto. By high school she pretty much only wears flannel and ripped jeans and thick combat boots designed for crushing the windpipes of men. She even trades out her blue hat with the puff ball for a series of beanies that hide her short cropped hair. On more than one occasion she’s mistaken for a dude, especially considering how tall and flat-chested she is. She doesn’t mind.

 

Tweek doesn’t get very tall, but she does grow out. Thick thighs and D-cups that she alternatively hates and loves, and the soft part around her middle that she pinches at but Craig kisses. She also wears flannels and and jeans, but she never looks as comfortable in them as Craig does, and the little black ballet flats she wears kind of ruin the look anyways.

 

Sometime in their senior year, Craig finally goes out on a limb and buys Tweek a dress and manicure set for her birthday. The dress is short and floral with little holes cut out on the chest and shoulders, and it has long puffy sleeves. The manicure set comes with nail polish in various shades of pink.

 

At first Tweek is really excited about both, but it takes less than a minute for her face to fall. “But I’m a lesbian,” she says, sadly stroking the fabric of the dress.

 

Craig just blinks at her. “What?”

 

“I’m a lesbian, I can’t wear dresses.” As if to make her point, she plucks at the sleeve of the flannel she’s wearing today, buttoned up wrong with just a hint of her bra showing through the gap made by the mismatch.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Craig snaps. “You can wear whatever you want, babe. There’s no dress code for being a lesbian.”

 

Tweek’s pretty green eyes go big and round, like she’d honestly thought there was a dress code or something. A How To guide on being super into girls. Craig pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

 

The next couple of months they spend revamping Tweek’s wardrobe and buying her the laciest, prettiest clothes they can find. She does her makeup, and her nails, curls her hair, and leaves bright red lipstick stains all over the collars of Craig’s flannels. Craig gets her back by eating her out behind the school without Tweek ever having to take her skirt off.


	4. Alien!Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizardcool17 asked:  
> Prompt: Tweek is an alien that crash landed on Craig's property and that can only learn new languages through kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a la Starfire. me gusta

Craig is woken by a loud crash followed closely by a tremor large enough to practically shake him out of his bed. At first he thinks maybe it’s the apocalypse, then an earthquake but…c’mon. This is Colorado. There are no _earthquakes_ in Colorado.

 

He stares blearily around his dark bedroom, waiting for the final aftershocks to die down. Everything in his book case has rattled and moved several inches, but nothing has fallen, thankfully.

 

In the eerily silent after math, he kicks his blankets off and gets up to investigate. Everything in the house looks fine, but there’s a weird blue light shining through the curtains in the living room. Craig tries to peek outside, but he can’t see anything past the glare.

 

Even as he steps out onto the back porch he’s wondering if this is some kind of horror movie or dream. This is what happens in horror movies right? The idiot goes towards the loud, scary sound instead of running the fuck away. Guess that makes him the idiot.

 

Craig shields his eyes and steps down into the dew-wet grass.

 

Around the edges of the blue light, he can see steam or smoke rising into the night sky. There’s a strong heat coming off of whatever the thing is, and a smell in the air like burnt electricity.

 

“What the fuck?” Craig mutters to himself, curious but not completely willing to get much closer. He jumps a little when the light suddenly cuts out, leaving him temporarily blind as his eyes try to adjust.

 

Blinking a few times, he squints out at the lumpy shape sitting in the far corner of his yard, then backs up a step when it starts to move. Or at least, part of it does. Something small and human-ish seems to break off from the main shape and come towards him. Not walking but…floating? Flying?

 

“Seriously what the __fuck,”__ Craig hisses, even as pale features and blonde hair come into view under the moonlight. Bright green eyes fix on him, large and expressive, even as the being floats closer and closer. So close that they reach out and sang Craig’s face in their hands and then…kiss him?

 

It’s a long kiss, but not deep, mostly just a pressing of lips to lips. Craig stays stock still, confused and slightly afraid, but also a little excited? He’d really like to know what the hell is going on, and sometime soon.

 

Then the being lets him go and Craig stumbles back a few steps.

 

“Hello!” they say, bright and cheerful. “Thank you for the….kiss? I am Tweek!”

 

“ _ _What the fuck.”__


	5. Witch!Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizardcool17 asked:  
> Prompt: Tweek is a witch high school student that has to hide his powers from his human school and friends. But unfortunately for Tweek his powers are controlled by his emotions so he can make things explode or turn someone into an animal accidentally especially when he meets a really cute boy (Craig) who makes his emotions go haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im not actually dead and i still love your prompts!!!

Tweek is going to die. Literally, actually,  _die_.

His whole body aches, a kind of steady, dull thrumming as his powers twist and writhe inside him, a living thing. It feels like having something enormous trapped under his skin, always seeking and probing for a way out, ready at the slightest hint that his defenses might fall.

And it’s not like it happens all the time. Usually his powers are pretty benign, easy to control. But ever since  _he_ came around, they’ve been going haywire.

Him. The new kid. Craig Tucker.

He’s fucking beautiful and it’s not fair. Dark hair and bright blue eyes, always half closed in a lazy kind of…arrogance? Self-assurance? Irritation? Tweek’s not sure. But those thin lips are always a straight line, his face unexpressive…right up until he smiles at Tweek, and Tweek’s entire body comes alive with it.

And who gave Craig the right to be this irresistible? All tall and lanky and still kind of awkward because he’s growing, but they all are and Tweek gets acne sometimes so it’s not like he can judge. Anyways, Craig is just Tweek’s type, with his big hands and deep voice and that he just doesn’t seem to care yet still tries to pass Tweek notes in class.

Being close to Craig is pure, sweet bliss. Tweek gets to stare at the back of his head, at the way his hair curls just a little against the nape of his neck, but it means Tweek has to have the strongest hold on his powers that he ever has. The newest note Craig sent says that he wants to meet up after class. Tweek’s fingers tremble a little as he reaches out to tap Craig’s shoulder.

Without turning around, Craig reaches a hand back and Tweek quickly drops his reply into the waiting palm. He’d said yes, of course, though he’s nervous as fuck, and he really should listen to his parents about not doing things that his powers more difficult to control. What can he say, apparently he’s a glutton for punishment.

And later, when Craig kisses him outside his locker, if all the light bulbs in the school suddenly explode at once in terrifying, glass shattering unity well…they’ll blame it on a freak electric accident, and not a hormonal teenage witch.


	6. Yandere!Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: yandere craig " I want to make you bleed" to Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm maybe not as yandere as you were hoping? but i tried

The thing is, despite Craig being taller…Tweek really is the stronger of the two. He’s not really buff or anything, but he’s strong for a guy who doesn’t work out, and Craig likes to think his anxiety actually lends him something of a feral quality.

 

But Tweek being stronger just makes everything that much sweeter. Because it means he could fight Craig off whenever he wanted, and Craig wouldn’t be able to do much about it. But when Craig gets into one of his moods, when he bites hard enough to bruise, when he murmurs, “I want to make you bleed,” into his boyfriend’s ear…Tweek doesn’t run. He doesn’t kick or fight or get upset. He gives in. Lays back and lets Craig do whatever he wants, whatever he needs to quiet that dark urge that blooms in his chest, the one that says that Tweek can only be his, and if not his then nobody else’s.

 

But Tweek _ _is__ his. And that’s what matters.


	7. Mermaid!Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizardcool17 asked:  
> Prompt: Craig is a fisherman who accidentally catches a merman (Tweek) in one of his nets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some creature fics

“Uh,” says Craig.

“Uh,” says the man stretched out on the deck of his ship.

Well…man probably isn’t the right word. More like merman. Mermaid? They don’t have boobs but they are kind of feminine looking, and how is Craig supposed to tell the difference between genders in a species that’s literally not supposed to fucking exist?

Their tail is a pale silvery-green, ending in a wide, webbed fin that’s semi translucent and reminds Craig of the flashy, lace-like fins of beta fish. It flops nervously against the wooden deck, practically useless outside of the water. The creature is semi-tangled in Craig’s fishing net, the sturdy rope twisted around their shoulders and waist, and their green eyes (the same color as their tail, Craig notices) are wide with fear. Blonde hair drips sea water onto their pale shoulders, narrow and speckled with freckles.

“Well,” Craig eventually says, “you’re definitely not what I was trying to catch.” Because what else is he supposed to say?

The creature smiles, tentatively, revealing a flash of sharp teeth. Their fingers flex, thin and tipped with razor sharp claws. “Can you…help me?” they ask.

Craig crouches down and gingerly picks up a corner of the net. “Yeah, hold still.”

They do, still looking nervous and kind of twitchy. But they let Craig untwist the rope from around them, moving when asked, and only flinching a little when Craig accidentally touches them. Their skin is cool and slick.

Eventually, they’re free and Craig properly folds and puts away the net. “There,” he says decisively, “Now lets get you back where you belong, shall we?”

Picking the creature up is even more awkward than untangling them had been, but their narrow arms come around Craig’s neck with surprising strength. They’re heavy, their tail thick and strongly muscled, and they offer him another wobbly smile as he perches them on the deck railing. It’s not a big boat. There’s only a few feet from the railing to the water, so Craig figures they can handle the rest.

But just as he’s pulling back, the creature reels him in closer. Cool lips meet his, a quick, salty kiss that’s there and gone in a flash.

“Thank you,” they murmur, and then they’re gone, slipping over the railing and back into the sea.

A little stunned, Craig almost misses the way the creature’s tail surfaces several yards out, flipping glittering droplets into the air which he figures is something of a wave goodbye.


	8. ASMRtist!Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sternmiracles asked:  
> Another prompt! You know those ASMR videos that help relaxation/induce sleep? I'd like to think Tweek might like those, he could have a favourite youtuber who's a boy with a very familiar, soothing voice, and who always seemes to know exactly what sounds Tweek needs to hear Tweek never suspected a thing until one time he had doodled all over Craig's arms and hands, then saw the same doodles on his fave youtuber that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u know id never watched a single ASMR video until now???

He never speaks, which is good. A lot of ASMR videos feature people really close to the camera whispering in soft voices like they’re sharing a dark, intimate secret which always weirds Tweek out a bit. It’s not bad or anything, but it just doesn’t work for him. He doesn’t know these people. Their soft voices in his ears are less tingle-inducing and more slightly creepy, like having someone standing too close to you on a train or bus.

But not Space_Geek. He doesn’t speak, and he doesn’t show his face either. Instead the videos are focused on a table, and Space_Geek’s hands. In Tweek’s favorite video, Space_Geek runs a sharp blade up and down the edge of thick construction paper before slowly, methodically cutting it into tiny pieces. It never fails to relax Tweek, until he’s basically a happy puddle in his desk chair.

He never suspects a thing about Space_Geek. He’s just a random guy Tweek follows on youtube, and yeah, okay sometimes his hands seem a little…familiar. But hands are hands, they all look the same, right? And if the cuffs on his shirt also look familiar, well there’s only so many long-sleeved blue shirts in the world.

But then one day, Space_Geek uploads a new video and there are little black markings all over those familiar hands. Little x’s and o’s and swirly marks that Tweek knows because he  _put_ them there, earlier today during study hall when they were bored out of their minds. He’d taken his pen and doodled all over Craig’s arms and wrists and hands, even drawing on the boy’s palms and fingers. And those marks are still there, as dark as ever, like Craig didn’t even bother trying to wash them off before filming this.

A little breathless, Tweek scrolls down and clicks the little show More button under Space_Geek’s name and icon.

 _To that one special boy <3 _it reads, and Tweek chokes on air. Frantically he clicks through the other videos, reading all the other notes. They’re never long, but they’re always addressed to this mystery boy.

 _You couldn’t sleep last night; I hope this helps_ , one reads, and Tweek belatedly realizes that this is Space_Geek’s very first video. The one Craig had sent him a link to oh so long ago.

Fuck, they’re all for him. Oh fuck oh man. Tweek grabs his jacket and shoes and doesn’t manage to finish putting on either before he’s outside and running. There’s a boy across town he needs to kiss like  _right now._


	9. Android!Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizardcool17 said to scribespirare:  
> Prompt: Future AU: Craig is a cyborg/android that is having mechanical issues and needs to see the medic/mechanic (Tweek) to get fixed up before the problem get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got a little bit away from me y'all lmao. it's not even very shippy but enjoy!

A pounding on his door wakes Tweek from an uneasy sleep. His cluttered room is dark lit only by the faint lights scattered around the space, green and red and blue, some steady, some blinking slowly, various electronics in various states of charging. Distantly he can hear rain tapping at glass and a roll of thunder a few miles away.

 

The pounding comes again and Tweek nearly falls out of his bed. He pops up again, rubbing at his eyes, and then carefully tries to navigate his way out of his bedroom around the clutter. The rest of the apartment isn’t much better. In the dark the piles of metal loom ominously, teetering under their own weight, and his benches full of gears and wires look sinister.

 

Again comes the knocking, insistent and echoing even over the noise of the rain.

 

“I’m coming!” Tweek grumbles, even as he tries to peer through the peephole. Darkness is the only thing that greets him. Sighing, he hugs one arm around himself then carefully opens the door just a crack.

 

There’s a tall, thin figure on his doorstep. The building is run down as all hell, practically abandoned by the legal owner, and there are no hall lights to illuminate hem. The only features Tweek can make out are the glowing, cobalt eyes staring back at him. They’re steady and unblinking but as Tweak watches a shudder seems to work it’s way through the person’s body, from head to toe, and the eyes flicker briefly.

 

“Can I help you?” Tweek asks.

 

The figure shudders again, more violently this time. “I need your help.” A deep voice, slightly mechanical, the tone even and calm.

 

Tweek glances up and down the hall but without lights he can’t see anything. Hopefully nobody has followed the android here. He ushers the robot inside quickly, shutting the front door, and then flipping on the living room light. There’s only one reason anybody sends their android to him.

 

In the dim, musty lighting the android is tall and pale, with a shock of messy, black hair, and clothes that are ragged with age. He’s clutching one arm to his stomach but the long sleeves of a jacket keep whatever mechanical injury is there hidden. Whatever model he might have originally been, he’s obviously been upgraded over time. Tweek doesn’t recognize the body, and can’t spot a bar code on the back of the neck. Probably somebody’s home project then, which explains why they sent the android to Tweek since that kind of AI work is illegal.

 

“Where’s your master?” Tweek asks, eyeing the android up and down quickly. Nothing obviously physical wrong except that arm, which means he’s probably having a software issue.

 

“They could not make it,” the android replies evenly. Their gaze is intense in a way that Tweek isn’t quite used to, though he’s not quite sure why. “Will you help me?”

 

Tweek makes a vague noise of acquiescence, his mind already running ten steps ahead to try and diagnose. He spends a minute fluttering around the room trying to collect everything he’ll need, the android a solid, unmoving presence among all of Tweek’s scurrying. At some point he manages to uncover a stool, which he pushes towards the android and maybe tells him to sit, maybe just grunts.

 

“Okay,” he says, once he has all the necessary uplink cables and two different laptops set out. “Start with the symptoms.”

 

The android is sitting now, one hand on his thigh, the other still wrapped around his stomach. Tweek narrows his eyes at it and changes his mind.

 

“Actually, let me see that first. Take off the jacket.”

 

With slow, almost jerky movements the robot removes his jacket, then holds out his forearm for Tweek’s inspection. From mid-palm to elbow the faux skin has been pulled back from the frame, and the frame itself sliced open in several places. Luckily the circuitry underneath looks undamaged. The edges of the faux skin are singed though, in several places, and ragged from being torn rather than cut.

 

“You can fix it?” the android say suddenly.

 

Tweek runs and expert hand over the wound, fingers twitching as they’re wont to do. “Should be able to,” he says after a moment, not looking up. “I can solder the frame back together easily enough, and I have some spare skin lying around somewhere. Can’t promise it’ll be the same shade, but it’ll get the job done. What caused this?”

 

“An accident.”

 

Tweek glances up at that, and is snared by the glowing blue eyes once more. Despite their luminescence they’re strangely…human. Clearing his throat, Tweek pulls back.

 

“And your software issues?”

 

“Random glitching,” the android says. “My code is running adequately, but will stall and trigger errors in nearly all of my systems.”

 

Tweek studies him for a moment but doesn’t push for further info. He’s fixed plenty of illegal droids up, and most of them come in with the same symptoms. Damaged hardware, glitching software, all caused by the electronic tazers the cops here favor. Androids legally have to be registered to an owner, and also have to follow specific laws about who can make them, why, and what features they’re allowed to have. If a droid is suspected of having enhancements, or not being registered, cops are legally allowed to shut them down and bring them in for testing. Unfortunately for them, their stupid little tazers don’t always completely stun droids. It’s pretty fortunate for Tweek though, because it keeps his little under the table mechanic shop running.

 

“Where are your ports?” Tweek asks. Normally they’re placed on the wrists, or the back of the neck, but that doesn’t seem to be the case for this android.

 

The robot stands and pulls up one side of his shirt. There’s a port just over his left hipbone that Tweek plugs into before he tells the droid to sit down again.

 

Pulling one of his laptops over, Tweek gives his system a moment to bring up all the code, and then starts scanning cursorily through it all. Almost immediately he notices that all of the code refers to the android as ‘Craig’. Which is kind of strange. Androids can have names of course, beyond just their make and model, but those names aren’t typically embedded in their very code. Whoever made this android was very specific about the name.

 

Twenty minutes later and Tweek is still standing at his work table, scrolling through lines after line. The android sits quietly nearby, completely, unnaturally still, though Tweek can feel the glowing eyes fixed on him. Outside his apartment the storm sounds like it’s getting worse, the rain coming down with a vengeance now. Lightning strikes somewhere nearby followed closely by a boom of thunder that seems to shake the very building but neither of them looks up. Tweek flies through the code, correcting any errors he finds as he goes, and the droid sits. Watching.

 

Another twenty minutes and Tweek is starting to get confused. There’s something…hidden. He’s only finding traces of it, but there seems to be an entire system tucked up underneath all the others, everything else is built up and around to obscure it.

 

“What the fuck,” mutters, mostly to himself.

 

The android stands suddenly, making Tweek jump and whirl around.

 

“I think my problem has been fixed,” he says monotonously, and before Tweek can do anything but make a panicked noise, he’s pulling the uplink cable out of his port.

 

“What! No, I wasn’t done yet!” Tweek protests.

 

The android flexes a fist and then visibly seems to run through all his systems, testing for glitches. It runs smoothly at first but a moment later a shudder runs through him, smaller than the others had been.

 

Tweek crosses his arms over his chest smugly. “There, see. You’re not bug free yet. And you better hope disconnecting like that didn’t damage anything further.”

 

The blue eyes focus on him again, and for a moment the android seems to consider him.

 

“Look, I know you’ve got some kind of illegal code running around in there but I’m the last person to turn you in. Whatever your creator put in you is safe with me,” Tweek tries.

 

The seems to win the android over. He reconnects himself to the laptop silently, but this time when he sits he keeps his gaze fixed on the far wall instead of on Tweek. Were he human Tweek would think he was nervous.

 

With a shake of his head, Tweek goes back to work.

 

Forty minutes later he’s rubbing at his head because how many fucking firewalls does one android need? He just needs to alter the code.

 

An hour and a half, the storm is dying down, and Tweek is ready to kill this robot himself.

 

Two hours, there’s only silence outside, and Tweek’s jaw drops.

 

“This…” he says, voice trailing off as he scrolls through the code. It’s beautiful. He can’t find any other way to describe it. Stunning both visually and technologically. “These are…”

 

“Emotions,” Craig says. The word is heavy, and tired, and makes something within Tweek lurch painfully because it’s so very human in a way it wasn’t before. Like Craig has let his metallic mask slip.

 

“Emotions,” Tweek breathes.

 

“Can you fix the code?”

 

He’s not entirely sure he can. Everything about this code is beyond him, entirely too complex. Tweek suddenly feels like he’s ten and digging into the software of his first computer again.

 

“I think so,” he says after a moment. It takes some work but he spots where the tazer managed to scramble a few parentheses and he puts them to rights. “There. I think that’s it. Let me run some of this to make sure it’s right, then I’ll disconnect properly so nothing else ends up damaged.

 

He works in silence for a moment, still completely awed. Who the fuck wrote this? Who is Craig’s creator?

 

“Thank you.” The words break the silence, and make Tweek jerk to face the android.

 

All the stiff lines from before are gone, the metal frame and wires of a faux body slumped in a very human sign of exhaustion. The eyes are hooded and bright, the face displaying emotion in a way Tweek can’t even begin to describe. “Thank you for this. I didn’t know where else to go.”

 

“Uh…yeah. Of course.”  

 

“Can I…” Craig visibly hesitates, gaze flickering away before coming back. “Can I come back if this happens again?”

 

Tweek opens his mouth to say ‘of course’ again but then pauses, eyes narrowing a little. “What are you doing that’s going to get you involved with the police again? You should already know that you need to be lying low, especially carrying around this kind of tech.”

 

The metal shoulders straighten as Craig pulls himself up to his full height. “Nevermind, forget I asked. Are you done now?”

 

Tweek chews on the inside of his cheek, finger tapping lightly at his own arms in a nervous tick. “You can disconnect but I still need to fix your arm. And...you can always come back here, by the way. Just be careful, okay?”

 

Luminous blue eyes meet Tweek’s, widened slightly in surprise. Craig shifts minutely on his stool, then licks his lips and nods. “Yeah,” he says after a moment, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, I will be. Thank you.”

 


	10. Nerd!Craig/Punk!Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous submitted to scribespirare
> 
> Uhh... is this where we make suggestions?  
> So, I fell in love with your idea to write short one shots with tumblr suggestions and I wanted to make one, not sure where tho, so if its not here then pls let me know ^^
> 
> Can you do a bad boy tweek and nerd craig AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, the ‘Got a Question?’ button is for requests! Sorry if that’s confusing hun. Anyways, hope you enjoy what I came up with!

Somewhere in the summer between 4th and 5th grades, Craig and his family move out of South Park. He puts on a brave face but it completely fucking sucks leaving all his friends behind. He may cry a little bit saying goodbye to Tweek but it’s only a couple of tears he swears, and if Tweek says any differently he’s a total liar.

 

Anyways, he moves two towns over and eventually settles into the school there. It’s not the same. The town is a lot bigger and it’s strange to walk down the halls and know literally none of the other students, even after he starts making a few friends.

 

He joins the football team because his parents want him to socialize more, but he quits immediately after. Then he joins a couple of different clubs and drops most of those too. Surprisingly, he actually enjoys the chess club though. It’s not super fun or anything but he likes the mental challenge of it, and he makes a few more friends.

 

Somewhere in there he ends up needing glasses because his vision goes all blurry. He develops a habit of pushing them up his nose a lot.

 

When he gets to high school he joins a super nerdy, super small group of astrology lovers. They spend a lot of time calculating lunar events, saving up money for a sick ass telescope, and memorizing facts about stars. It’s pretty fun.

 

But never as fun as South Park had been. As many friends as he makes, as good as his grades are, it’s not the same.

 

And then, in his junior year, it finally happens. His dad gets transferred back to South Park, and they pack up all their shit to move again.

 

It’s a goddamn miracle.

 

Of course he’s expecting everything to be different. It’s been fucking years, and Craig knows people can change a lot during that amount of time. Case in point, the first thing he sees upon entering the high school on his first day back is Stan and Kyle making out against the lockers. Okay. Cool.

 

He goes to his first period and reintroduces himself to a class of people he recognizes and yet doesn’t.

 

“What the fuck,” Cartman says from the front row. “Craig turned into a giant fucking nerd.”

 

The teacher admonishes him and Craig pushes his glasses up his nose with a pointed glare. He’s not a nerd. He’s got good grades and likes chess and astrology but he’ll still throw down with the fat boy if he has to. Maybe. Cartman actually looks like he’s got a lot of muscle underneath the fluff now, so maybe not.

 

A low whistle catches his attention from the very back of the room. His eyes scan the back row looking for the source, and finally fall on a short, lanky figure with their feet propped up on a desk. He’s wearing thick black boots and a torn denim jacket covered in patches and metal spikes. Messy hair falls across his face, but Craig would recognize those green eyes anywhere. It’s Tweek. He’s drumming his fingers against one thigh in what looks like a more controlled version of his tick.

 

There’s only one open desk, and it’s the one right in front of Tweek. Craig drifts towards it without taking his eyes off the other boy, too…enchanted? Awed? Aroused? Definitely that last one holy fuck. What the fuck happened to turn his ex into such a punk?

 

The teacher is droning about something when Craig finally sits numbly. It’s really hard to take his eyes off Tweek, but he can feel the way the desk behind him shifts as Tweek pulls his feet down and leans forward.

 

“Welcome back, lover,” Tweek says into his ear, just loud enough for him to hear.

 

 _ _I want to raw him__ , Craig thinks deliriously because he’s sixteen and perpetually horny. Luckily, the chance presents itself just three days later. A lot of things have changed about South Park, Tweek included, but their relationship? Picked up right where they left it.


	11. Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For Creek prompts - some cute tickle fight? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Get it, cause it sounds like tentacles!?_ ahhh dumb jokes are dumb

“Hey,” Tweek says lazily.

 

The’re chilling on the couch together, Tweek’s head in Craig’s lap and Craig sprawled comfortably. He raises an eyebrow down at his boyfriend whose face is serious.

 

“How do you make an octopus laugh?”

 

Craig stares, confused. The TV continues to drone on. “What?”

 

“Ten tickles,” his boyfriend says seriously, then a huge smile overtakes his mouth and his hands are on Craig’s sides.

 

Now, Craig doesn’t like to consider himself a ticklish person. But there’s something about the way Tweek does it, fingers moving deftly up and down his torso that has him bent over and laughing in mere seconds.

 

“Stop!” he gasps, squirming and twisting, both of Tweek’s wrists in his hands. Tweek just twists with him, until Craig is underneath him on the couch and they’re a tangle of flailing limbs, Craig’s hoarse laughter ringing out around them.

 

Tweek’s face is as all lit up and he’s breathless from wrestling with Craig and he just…looks so good. If Craig weren’t fighting for air and ugly laughing he’d kiss the shit out of him. Instead, he decides to fight fire with fire, and suddenly pushes his hands up under Tweek’s shirt to get at his sides.

 

The result is instantaneous.

 

Tweek punches him square in the fucking jaw. It’s an awkward angle and doesn’t even hurt. But everything stops, both of them blinking at each other dumbly, Tweek’s mouth open in a little O of surprise.

 

“Uh,” he says. “Knee-jerk reaction?”

 

“Pfffft,” Craig replies, another round of laughter bubbling up out of him. It makes Tweek’s features loosen until he no longer looks anxious, and is laughing quietly along with Craig.

 

“Remind me not to try and tickle you again,” Craig says after a moment, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Uh, yeah, probably for the best,” Tweek agrees. Craig just grins up at him and then pulls him down for a warm kiss.


	12. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you write Craig and Tweek- Craig dealing with the death of stripe of something sad and Tweek comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon u made me sad :( tw for pet death

The backyard is cool and crisp with Autumn, a soft, perpetual breeze rustling the lone tree gently. This space feels secluded from the rest of the world, it’s edges defined sharply by the aging fence, the wood a soft mix of brown and grey in the low light of evening.

 

Beneath bare feet the grass feels brittle. Tweek scrunches his toes in it restlessly, but the arm he has around Craig is steady. Warm.

 

Right by the fence, underneath the waving limbs of the tree, is a soft patch of earth barren of life. It’s vaguely rectangular and the dirt is piled up higher than the surrounding land. Three similar patches lay next to it, though each of these appears progressively older until the very last, which looks almost identical to the lawn around it.

 

Craig’s dad has already taken the shovel back into the garage and his mom is working on dinner. It’s just him and Tweek now, no adults to look on pityingly and uncomprehending. They just don’t understand. Stripe is…was like a child to them. They fought over custody, over what to feed him, his bed time, the toys he was allowed to play with and who was going to buy them with what allowance.

 

Every inch of Craig’s ten year old body feels the aching loss of their child.

 

“We can have another,” Tweek says softly. Craig knows he feels the loss just as strongly, even if he is the step parent. “The pet store will be open after school tomorrow.”

 

Craig sighs and lays his head on Tweek’s shoulder. One small, pale hand rubs comfortingly at his arm.

 

“I know it won’t be the same,” Tweek admits. His voice sounds lost in the Autumn air, too small for the sky stretching out over them. “But I’m sure he’d want us to move on and be happy.”

 

Distantly they hear Craig’s mom call for dinner. She sounds like she’s a world away, a soft and distant world enveloped in the warm light of the kitchen, spilling across the grass towards them. The sky has darkened, the moon is beginning to shine.

 

Craig takes one last look at the grave and finally turns from it, feeling like he’s leaving a piece of himself down there in the dirt. “You’re right,” he tells Tweek, even as the other boy gently takes his hand and leads him back inside.


	13. Encouragement Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Creek 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kiss as encouragement!

“Psst, Craig.”

Craig glances up from the worksheet he’s totally filling out. Kyle is turned in his chair to look at him, and when they make eye contact he points to the door of the classroom.

Tweek’s face is filling up the tiny window. He looks pale and shaky, more so than usual, and jerks his head towards the hall like he wants Craig to ditch class with him.

The room is quiet, everyone bent over their desks. Their teacher is focused on something on her computer so Craig clears his throat loudly even as Tweek dips away from the door, out of view. “Miss, can I go to the restroom?”

She doesn’t even glance up. “Take the hall pass.”

So Craig hurries to the front of the room, grabs the pass, and heads out into the hallway.

Tweek basically launches himself at Craig before Craig even has the door closed behind himself.

“This is terrible!” Tweek whines, and Craig sighs and pats his back comfortingly.

“I know, babe. Come on, lets get out of the hallway before someone catches us.”

A couple days ago Tweek decided he was going to try and give up caffeine for good after he’d had a rather scary appointment with his doctor. It…hasn’t been going well. Craig suggested he wean himself off the coffee slowly, but Tweek had decided to just straight up quit cold turkey. In the past two days he’s already had four re-lapses, but each one only strengthens his resolve. So far today he hasn’t had a single drop of coffee, and Craig finds himself inordinately proud of his boyfriend, even if it is making Tweek even twitchier and needier than usual.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Tweek confides softly as they hasten down the hallway. There’s a not so used stairwell that they like to frequent, mostly because it’s too cold to stand out behind the school like Kenny does to smoke. Craig pulls Tweek into the stairwell, and then kisses his forehead softly, holding his boyfriend close.

“I know you can, babe. It’s just gonna be really, really hard.”

Tweek snorts softly and mutters something under his breath about that not being the only thing that’s really hard.

Craig rolls his eyes but doesn’t loosen his grip. After a moment Tweek melts into him, and that’s how they spend the rest of third period.


	14. Jealousy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Creek 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kiss out of envy or jealousy.

It shouldn’t matter, really. Not at all.

It’s a TV show for crying out loud! But…its Saturday and Tweek talked his parents out of making him work at the coffee shop just so he could come hang out with Craig all day, and he even came over early to maximize their amount of time together.

And so far all Craig has done is watch Red Racer! He’s just sitting in front of the TV, completely engrossed, and whenever Tweek tries to talk to him he only gives mumbled, short responses. It’s annoying is what it is. And rude.

Tweek realizes he probably shouldn’t be jealous over a TV show but…well.

He’s fucking jealous. The first three or four episodes had been okay. He likes Red Racer after all, though not as much as Craig does. But after that he’d thought that maybe they’d do something together, play a game or go for an adventure. It’s a beautiful Saturday, they could be taking Stripe to the park!

But no. They’re watching the bajillionth episode of Red Racer.

With a huge sigh Tweek knocks his sock clad feet against Craig’s side. Craig just pushes them away without looking.

Asshole.

Tweek purses his lips together and puffs his cheeks out. Maybe he should just go home? Or he can go find someone else to hang out with. It’s a Saturday, someone else is bound to be free.

But, as the older kids say; fuck that. Craig is his boyfriend! He’s not going to sulk away just because Craig’s decided to be a super huge jerk.

Now the question is how to get Craig’s attention. Tweek studies the sloped curve of his shoulders, the tilt of his neck so he can watch the TV. His hands are playing mindlessly with the string on his pyjama bottoms.

An idea blooms in Tweek’s mind, but he waits a few minutes before putting his plan into action. Once the TV flips to a commercial, that’s when he pounces. He shuffles onto his knees on the couch and then leans forward, planting a big, warm kiss right on Craig’s cheek.

Craig actually startles away from, his blue eyes big and wide as he stares at Tweek in shock. One hand comes up to cup his cheek. “What the fuck?”

Tweek pushes his bottom lip out petulantly. “Is Red Racer more interesting than me?”

Craig still looks like someone smacked him upside the head. “Uh…no?”

“Then pay attention to me!” It comes out a little harsher than he’d intended, but it seems to knock Craig out of his funk. His hand falls away from his face and he glances between Tweek and the TV for a moment.

“I’ve been kind of an ass all morning, haven’t I?” he says eventually.

“No shit.”

Craig offers him this cute, lopsided smile. “Okay. Let’s go do something. No more Red Racer.”

About damn time.


	15. Coitus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i got a request a while back about tweek and craig getting walked in on but it got deleted on accident :( wrote it anyways tho b/c i really liked it! hopefully anon still sees this 
> 
> slight nsfw below

“Yeah fucking right!” Cartman’s voice, loud and obnoxious as usual, is an unwelcome intrusion. Tweek twitches a little as the outburst is followed by muffled noises from Kenny, and a plaintive, “It’s true!” from Stan.

But Tweek’s a little busy right now, and he really doesn’t care what those idiots are up to. His back is pressed against the wall of an unfamiliar bedroom and Craig is a warm, welcome weight against his front. Heavy bass pumps distantly from the first floor, a thrumming heartbeat that Tweek can feel in his temples as he grinds his hips against the thigh Craig has between his own.

“Fuck,” Tweek hisses as Craig abandons kissing him in order to bite at his throat. He feels more than hears his boyfriend let out a huff of laughter.

“I mean it’d be kind of rude to fuck in someone else’s bedroom but…well, they’re the ones who threw a party so.” Craig’s voice is low and husky and makes Tweek shiver all over. He loops his arms around the taller boy and pulls him back into another kiss.

“This party fuckin’ blows,” comes Cartman’s voice.

Tweek slides a hand down Craig’s narrow chest, and then dips it into the front of his jeans. They’ve fucked a few times now, and it’s always so so good. The feeling of Craig’s cock in his hand is familiar as he strokes it as best he can in the confinement of denim.

The door rattles.

Craig freezes and Tweek stills a moment later, both of them listening for a second.

“You locked it, right?” Tweek asks.

“Yeah,” Craig breathes, but even as he says it they hear a thud and the door swings wide open.

“I just think-” Kyle is saying as he, Cartman, Kenny, and Stan push into the room.

Tweek stares at them with wide eyes as they fnotice the couple pressed against the wall and come to a stop. The bong in Kenny’s hand is answer enough for why they’d been searching out an empty bedroom.

“Uh,” says Tweek.

“What the fuck,” says Cartman.

Belatedly Tweek realizes that Craig’s dick is still in his hand, though it’s starting to go soft now. He pulls his hand back hastily but due to tight jeans its a bit of an awkward struggle. His face is burning, he knows it is, especially when the hands Craig had on his ass suddenly jerk away, like they’ve been burned.

Stan clears his throat loudly, and then Kenny starts giggling loudly, the sound unmistakable even through the hood of his coat.

“We can…find another room?” Kyle offers. He’s resolutely not looking at them.

“Fuck no!” Cartman snaps immediately. “I want to get high and this is the only room that was unlocked!”

“It was locked, actually,” Craig says dryly. Tweek knows he has to be as embarrassed as he is, but his boyfriend is hiding it well.

Between Kenny’s giggles, Kyle’s obvious discomfort, and Cartman’s sneer, Tweek decides it’s about time to go. Face hotter than it’s ever been in his life, he drags Craig around the group and out of the bedroom as quickly as he can.

They pause a little ways down the hallway to catch their breath. 

“I think I’m going to become a nun,” Tweek says after a moment. His blush is fading but he knows his eyes are still wide with shock. “Yeah. I’m going to be celibate for the rest of my life.

Craig snorts and then grabs Tweek’s dick through his jeans, making him squeak. And because he’s a teenage boy his dick reacts both immediately and enthusiastically.

“Uh-huh,” Craig says. “You’d totally be able to do that. C’mon, let’s go to my place. My parents should be asleep by now.”

Tweek’s agreement is, perhaps, a touch too eager.


	16. Prince/Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tweek is the long lost prince and Craig is the dragon that protects him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes good prompt excellent prompt love me some fairytale aus

 

He’s on a very important mission. The most important mission in the entire kingdom, and he, Sir Thomas is going to be the one to complete it. So many knights before him have tried and failed, met with grisly ends or sent home limping and humiliated.

But not he!

Thomas throws open the dilapidated castles doors with aplomb, his broadsword outstretched in one hand and his shield strapped to his back. He pulls it off with quick, easy movements, the straps going around his fore arm as he steps into the keep.

“Dragon!” he calls, his voice echoing off the dark stone. “Show yourself!”

There’s a distant sound of muffled movement, a faint but distinctly human voice cursing softly. Then a figure appears at the top of the grand staircase directly before Thomas, a shock of unruly blonde hair and big, beautiful green eyes. They blink curiously at him and then roll towards the ceiling.

“Oh great, another one,” he says, which gives Thomas pause. Another one what? But it matters not.

“Prince Tweek!” he calls up. “I’ve come to rescue you!” Although he looks different from the royal painting, older, more relaxed as he impatiently pushes too long hair out of his face, he is definitely the long lost prince.

Tweek makes a vague groaning noise and starts towards the eft staircase. He’s wearing loose pants that flow around his ankles and a tunic undone all down his front. It’s shockingly informal for a prince, but is still better than the naked squalor one would imagine came from being locked up by a dragon.

“Look, you better leave,” Tweek tells him. His voice carries over the large space as he moves confidently down the stairs. “I’m not in need of rescuing. Please tell the castle to stop sending people after me. I don’t want to return.”

As he gets closer Thomas can see what looks like love bites all over his neck and chest. They’re a vivid, possessive purple against the pale of the skin.

“But, the dragon…” he tries, thoroughly confused.

“The dragon suggests you listen to your ex-prince,” another voice says, deeper, the edge of a growl to it. Thomas swings towards the noise, sword and shield at the ready, but pauses when he realizes it’s another man. He’s emerged from the other side of the stairs, is descending on silent, bare feet in much the same way Tweek had. His eyes are a bright, blue fire under dark locks of hair and his chest is completely bare.

Thomas swings his gaze between the two, unsure of himself. “Um. I…I have direct orders from the King. I come with the full force of his approval.”

The second man’s face twists, another growl building deep from within his chest. It’s low enough to feel like the very stones are shaking beneath Thomas’ feet. He watches in horror at the man’s skin ripples and shifts, midnight-blue scales shimmering just beneath the surface. His mouth opens wide and fire curls intimately around his tongue, his teeth the long, pointed canines of a predator.

Thomas swallows hard.

“Leave,” the creature growls and suddenly Thomas thinks that’s a very good idea. The King is never going to fucking believe this.


	17. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Creek- mutual locked out. “You lockedout too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi the secret is craig only pretended to be locked out b/c he needed an excuse to talk to tweek. LAAAMME

Tweek puffs his cheeks out and lets his head fall against his front door with a soft thud. Of course. Of fucking course he’d lose his keys. He’s searched all through his bag thrice over, but nothing. Maybe they’re at work? Or, worst case scenario, he dropped them on the bus.

 

Either way, he’s not getting into his place tonight.

 

The sound of the elevator door opening has Tweek turning his head, though he doesn’t lift it from it’s prone position against the wood. Then he inwardly groans because __of course__  his cute neighbor would be coming home just in time to see Tweek’s misery.

 

Craig is tall and dark and handsome with a deep, slightly hilarious nasal voice and the deepest blue eyes Tweek has ever seen. If Tweek were capable of stringing together more than two sentences in front of the other man, he might have asked him on a date by now. But alas. Something about Craig makes everything in Tweek go soft and fluttery, anxiety rising to beat butterfly wings against the inside of his throat. It’s like puberty all over again. But worse. Because he’s a full grown man.

 

Luckily, one of the great things about Craig is that he just…doesn’t care. Those amazing eyes find Tweek, because there’s not much else to look at in the empty stretch of hallway, but he only gives a brief nod. Doesn’t double take or ask why Tweek is leaning against his front door like he’s thinking about dying there.

 

Craig turns towards his own door, one hand reaching into his leather jacket and then pausing there. Cragi’s expression, already blank, seems to go more blank. Tweek tries to pretend he’s not starting as Craig does the universal dance for ‘fuck where are my keys’.

 

Huh. Maybe he’s not the only one having a bad night.

 

“You locked out too?” he asks, tentative, but his voice still carries easily.

 

Craig pauses with a huff, part annoyance, part amusement. “I think my roommate stole my keys out of my bag while I was at work,” he admits. One corner of his mouth is just starting to kick up at the corner, and it’s so unfairly attractive. “You?”

 

It takes a couple of attempts, Tweek opening and closing his mouth before the words finally come. “I lost my keys, I think?” God he’s not normally this anxious! Okay, he is, but this is still kind of extreme even for him.

 

But if Craig finds anything unusual about his behavior, he doesn’t say anything. “Well, Clyde will be home in an hour or two so I know I’ll be good. But what about you? Do you have a way to get in?”

 

It’s next to impossible to live in the city without a roommate, which is why Tweek has two. But Butters and Kenny are off on some romantic possibly illegal road trip and so are of no use to him. “Not for another two weeks,” he admits.

 

One of Craig’s eyebrows shoots up at that. “Shit man, that sucks. Any idea where your keys are?”

 

This is possibly the longest conversation they’ve ever had, and Tweek has spent the majority of it slumped against his own front door. He stands quickly, pulling at a few strands of over long hair. “Maybe? But I won’t be able to check until tomorrow morning.”

 

Craig nods, gaze sliding away to his own door where it fixes and settles. He spends a long moment looking contemplatively at it, hands stuffed in the pockets of that leather jacket and shoulders slightly hunched. Eventually he says, “We could go get some dinner.”

 

“What?” Tweek squeaks.

 

“Dinner.” Deep blue eyes flick back to him, both sides of that fine mouth tilting up now. “My treat. By the time we’re done Clyde will be home and you can crash with us until tomorrow.”

 

Oh. Okay. Stay over at Craig __and__ Clyde’s place. That’s not overtly romantic right? No need to freak out over it. Still, when Tweek agrees and they head for the elevator together, he can’t help but hope when a warm, solid hand settles on the small of his back.


	18. Prince/Dragon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ok, so the Dragon!Craig and Prince!Tweek AU you wrote, my dude? EXCELLENT, 10/10. I would absolutely love to see a sequel / prequel of it, maybe a longer story or another Drabble? In which case, a prompt! 60. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this au!!! weeping b/c i really can’t start another long fic rn, maybe some other time?

All things considered, being kidnapped by a dragon really isn’t that bad. Their meeting hadn’t been very auspicious of course, even beyond the initial kidnapping (“What the fuck kind of dragon is named _Craig_?” “I don’t know, what the fuck kind of prince is named _Tweek_?” “….touche.”). But over the weeks Tweek has learned that being away from his old life is kind of a sweet deal.

 

For one, Craig keeps him well fed at all times, but there are no stupid, fancy dinners to sit through. There are no tight, restricting clothes, no rules about how straight his back has to be or which fork he can and can’t use on certain courses. He doesn’t have lessons or people following him around at all times of every day, constantly reminding him of the things he needs to be doing and the people he should be seeing. His anxiety decreases so much in those first few weeks that he honestly starts to feel like a different person. Still kind of twitchy and anxious, but his physical tics are almost completely gone and he’s able to actually sit down and relax for long periods of time. It’s all very novel.

 

At first glance Craig’s keep looks pretty rundown. It mostly is too, but there are a few rooms that have been made incredibly comfortable where they end up spending most of their time. A bedroom, a tearoom, a library, a kitchen and dining area, and a bathing room covered in beautiful mosaic tiles.

 

He first realizes that maybe Craig stole him for a particular reason (instead of just being an asshole) when the gifts start to pile up. First it’s pretty clothes, but pretty in a different way than what he’s used to. Their all loose and soft, flowing where his old clothing bit at his skin and itched terribly. He likes that he can wear the tunics open and there’s nobody there to yell at him about propriety.

 

Then there’s the books. Any time he mentions a subject or event he’s interested in, he wakes up to find a new stack of books beside his bed. They’re always interesting. He’s not sure if Craig somehow manages to find them during his nightly escapades, or if they were already part of his collection and he just picked them out for Tweek to read.

 

The other gifts tend to be varied. Beautiful, exotic jewelry, soft furs, even a set of bones inlaid with jewels and transcribed with runes that he’s not really sure what to do with.

 

But the tipping point is the evening Craig brings him a beautiful, jewelled hairbrush and mirror set. They’re gold and mother of pearl and absolutely gorgeous. Tweek glances between the items and and Craig’s face. It’s still wild to him that Craig looks and behaves so incredibly human most of the time, that his deep blue eyes only occasionally spark fire, his teeth only sharpening into those of a predator when his anger comes to the forefront, or he fully transforms.

 

“Are you…” Tweek starts, pauses, then tries again. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

 

One of Craig’s eyebrows shoots up, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. “Have been for a while now, thanks for finally noticing.”

 

“Oh.” He can feel his cheeks slowly redden, his heart kick up a notch. “Well…”

 

Craig steps towards him, setting the hairbrush and mirror aside for a moment. Tweek is still curled up in his favorite armchair where he’d been reading before Craig came in, and he finds himself leaning back into it slightly as Craig reaches out to touch his face.

 

“It’s fine if you’re unsure, or want me to stop,” Craig tells him. Somehow, for some reason, Tweek believes him. This dragon, this creature that he’s grown up believing is dangerous and violent, is one of the most honest and considerate people he’s ever met. Maybe not nice, kind of a huge asshole even, but Tweek is also an asshole so they manage to get along.

 

Biting his lip, Tweek studies Craig before making his decision. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm of Craig’s hand, lips dragging against the hot skin. Craig seems to run a lot warmer than others. His eyes flash fire bright, a hint of fang peeking out as he smiles, all caught in the brief moment before he leans in to claim Tweek’s mouth in a searing kiss.


	19. Stress Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> You bake when you’re stressed- Creek Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love baking aus so much

It’s always a pleasant surprise for Craig to come home and find tupperware full of goodies waiting for him outside his front door. Tweek is a fantastic baker and is always testing new recipes and trying to get Craig’s opinion on them.

 

Unfortunately, this is the fifth batch of goodies Craig has gotten this week. It’s Wednesday.

 

Sighing, he picks up the tupperware and cracks the lid. Apple turnovers, and they smell fucking amazing. They’re also still warm, condensation collecting along the inside of the foggy plastic. Which means Tweek is probably still at home.

 

Tucking the gift under his arm, Craig goes one door down and gives it three sharp knocks. There’s a faint crashing noise from within and some hurried footsteps, muffled muttering.

 

The door swings open to reveal a harried looking Tweek. He has flour all down the front of a frilly black apron and on his face, in his hair, some kind of batter smeared across one cheek.

 

“Yes?” he says. “Is there something wrong with the turnovers?” His voice is higher pitched than usual, a thrum of energy visible just beneath his skin, vibrating there and creating a slight tremor.  

 

Craig frowns, concerned. “No, there’s nothing wrong. I just wanted to check on you.”

 

“What, why?” He seems genuinely confused by Craig’s concern.

 

“Because you stress bake and I’ve been getting a concerning amount of pastries lately.”

 

“Oh,” Tweek says faintly. He tugs at a lock of blonde hair, getting even more flour in it. “Um. Yeah, I’m just kinda stressed with school and money and stuff right now. Just trying to distract myself. I can stop bringing you stuff?”

 

Which really isn’t what Craig had been getting at, at all. He’s worried damnit, but he guess his slouched shoulders and the hands stuffed in his hoodie probably don’t convey that real well. He means to tell Tweek that it’s fine, he doesn’t mind the treats, but when he opens his mouth what comes out instead is, “Need a sous-chef?”

 

Tweek blinks at him then cocks his head to the side. “A…sous-chef?”

 

“Yeah like…” God what did he even mean by that? Craig shuffles his feet a little, kicking at the shitty carpet. “Maybe I can help get your mind off stuff? I can help you bake and like. Talk to you and shit.”

 

“Oh.” Faint, again, but this time Tweek’s cheeks are starting to turn bright red. “Yeah, actually that…that sounds really nice. I’m, um, working on some pies right now. Do you like pies?” He steps back from his door, a hesitant invitation inside.

 

Craig takes it, breathing a soft sigh of relief as he steps into the apartment. “Yeah, I love pies.”


	20. Nerd!Craig/Punk!Tweek 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Please, oh please! Do more Bad Boy Tweek and Geek Craig. I didn't know I needed something so much in my life! I'm being so dramatic, but I don't even care. Pretty please with a cherry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only because you asked so nicely ;)

“What happened?” Craig asks late one night, post fuck when they’re all stretched out on Tweek’s bed, naked and sated.

 

Tweek has his arms tucked behind his head, one foot hanging off the bed and shaking rapidly. He doesn’t twitch and spasm any more, but he does shake his foot or leg or drum his fingers near constantly, almost always in motion, even at moments like this. He turns his head, hair fanned out around him and green eyes bright, so unfairly pretty.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

 

Craig rolls towards him, pushing his glasses up a bit. They’re not comfortable to wear during sex but sometimes he just has to because he loves really being able to see Tweek, all the details of his body and movements. “What happened to make you all punk rock and rebel and shit,” he says. “When I left you were wearing button downs and working in your parents’ cafe. Now you’re all leather and denim.” And cigarette smoke sometimes, these tiny ponytails because his hair is long enough now, thick boots that make him taller, that bike he’s saving up to buy.

 

Tweek hums and looks back up at the ceiling. It takes him a moment to answer but when he does his tone is considering. “I guess, when you left, I kind of fell out of our friend group. You were kind of the reason I was there in the first place, you know? And at first I spent a long time trying to fit in somewhere, anywhere, but eventually I just decided…fuck it. Everything else kind of followed.”

 

Craig can’t help his snort, or the way he rolls closer, throwing an arm across Tweek’s bare stomach, burying his face in his boyfriend’s side. “That’s really lame,” he says into warm skin.

 

An arm comes down across his shoulders, but then Tweek pinches his side kind of hard and Craig yelps, batting the hand away. He leans up on an elbow to glare down at Tweek but the bastard is only grinning at him.

 

“What about you?” Tweek asks. “You went away an uncaring asshole and came back...well, still an uncaring asshole, but now you’re all nerdy and shit.”

 

Craig gives an offended sniff. “I am not a nerd.”

 

“You own a super expensive telescope, wear glasses, and apparently kick ass at chess,” Tweek says in the most deadpan, unimpressed voice.

 

Deciding a little revenge is in order, Craig leans over and collapses mostly on top of his smaller boyfriend, pushing all the air out of Tweek with a satisfying ‘oomph’. He smirks up at Tweek, wriggling to get comfortable. “Oh I don’t know, I guess it just kind of happened, same with you.”

 

Tweek glares at him, but he still starts running his fingers through Craig’s hair. “What happened though? Did you have a lot of nerd friends?” he asks.

 

“Nah, not really. Tried to join football and some other stuff, never really stuck. But I didn’t mind the chess and astronomy clubs. Had a few friends here and there but they were mostly people to pass the time with.”

 

Tweek gives him a half smile. “So a lonely nerd then.”

 

“And you’re a lonely rebel.”

 

“Rebels are supposed to be alone!”

 

“Uh-huh, sure. You’re still a loser in my book,” Craig informs him.

 

“And you’re still an asshole,” Tweek counters. But they’re both still smiling and they end up falling asleep tangled together like that, skin pressed to bare skin.


	21. Song fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 21 Greyson Chance. Creek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit that song is so GOOD thank you??? how did I not know about it before now
> 
> sidenote: don’t hotbox ur cars while driving kiddos. or get crossfaded for that matter lmao

With a breathless laugh, Tweek allows himself to be pressed up against the outer wall of the club. The brick is cold against his back, chilling the sweat still clinging to his skin. He drags his fingers against the rough surface and laughs again when Craig presses close, heat thrumming off his body in waves.

 

“I had no idea you could dance like that,” he teases, throwing one arm around Craig’s neck. They’d hotboxed Clyde’s dad’s minivan on the way into the city, and then had some drinks to boot when they’d gotten here, so Tweek is feeling unusually loose. He arches his neck back, hums in pleasure when Craig peppers kisses along it.

 

“I could say the same about you,” he murmurs, hands scorching on Tweek’s hips. The trip had been impromptu. Just them and their friends all piled into that shitty vehicle, elbows digging into ribs and laughter echoing too loudly. They’d passed a blunt or two around, coughing and giggling and singing along to somebody’s terrible playlist, just reveling in being young and stupid.

 

He’s not sure who decided on the club, but he can’t complain. Everyone is still inside, partying it up, mingling with strangers and friends alike. Getting Craig to dance with him had been easier than he’d expected, probably because of the weed. Craig isn’t exactly known for any kind of grace or elegance, all tall and lean, sharp angles, bony fingers. But he’d actually been the one to pull Tweek to the middle of the dance floor, pale skin flashing in the ragged holes in his jeans and shirt. They’d laughed and shimmed, flailed, grinded to their heart’s content. By the end they’d mostly just been fucking with their clothes still on, until Craig had apparently had his fill and dragged him out here.

 

“I’m not going to get arrested for indecent exposure because of you,” Tweek warns lightly, but his fingers are tight in Craig’s hair and he’s not protesting the hands sliding up under his shirt. Nor does he protest the kiss pressed against his lips, electrifying when Craig licks into his mouth in that familiar way of his.

 

“Relax,” Craig rumbles when he pulls away, licks at Tweek’s lips, presses more kisses along his jaw. “Everyone comes out here to do this kind of shit.”

 

“Oh yeah, because I totally want to fuck in a gross alley where other people have already fucked.” He’s carefully been avoiding the dank, dirty corners, the dripping dumpster, the pale splotches he’s pretty are used condoms.

 

A sharp bite to his collarbone snaps his attention back to Craig, and the smirk Craig aims at him says he knows Tweek’s mind was wandering.

 

“Who said anything about fucking?” With a final nip that has Tweek squirming in his jeans, Craig sinks to his knees right there on the filthy concrete.

 

“Oh,” Tweek says, voice coming out soft. His fingers flex in Craig’s hair, heart thrumming as long fingers hook in his belt loops. “Okay. Yeah, I guess that’s alright.”


	22. Vampire beaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello! I saw in the notes for the Creek tumblr fic on Ao3 that you're taking requests again? If that's incorrect, sorry to bother! Thank you for sharing all your incredibly lovely tumblr fics! I very much enjoy all of them. If you ARE taking requests tho, how about something with vampires? One or both? Like both of them, they've been around for ages and yet they still love each other so tenderly like theyre still in the 12th century? or just biting and kisses?? anything honestly <333 thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh anon you’re so absolutely lovely thank you so much! i’m glad you enjoy all my creek content b/c i adore writing them <3 i tried to do vampires but its kinda dumb, sorry in advance

“I hate this!”

Craig glances up at the angry, huffed words and raises a dark eyebrow at his lover. It’s a bit of a lazy day for them, tucked up in their apartment together. Tweek had been reading, curled up into the corner of the couch, and Craig had been fucking around catching Pokemon on his PSP.

“I told you not to read it,” Craig replies lazily, turning back to his screen. He can hear Tweek huff and loudly slam his book shut.

“Everyone is talking about it though!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s good.”

“Ugh. I miss the romantic period,” Tweek whines. A moment later his pale fingers are pushing Craig’s game away and automatically Craig uncurls to accept the body pressing up against his. It’s second nature now to simply open his arms and allow Tweek to crawl up into them. Tweek wriggles around for a moment before settling with his back to Craig’s chest, pulling one of Craig’s arms around his waist.

“You bitched about romanticism’s obsession with nature,” Craig reminds him, settling his chin on one bony shoulder. After so many years together the position is familiar and comfortable. It feels like home.

Tweek snorts loudly. “I’ll take Hugo over this Stephanie Meyers person any day.” He still has his copy of  _Twilight_ in his hands, and he thumbs idly through the pages. “I know there aren’t any accurate portrayals of vampires in books but this is just  _abysmal._ ”

“I warned you, babe,” Craig says. He’s never understood Tweek’s obsession with reading novels about the supernatural. Like their very lives aren’t supernatural. Like the books themselves don’t get absolutely everything wrong and inevitably either make Tweek laugh so hard he cries, or piss him off.  _Twilight_ seems to have sparked the later reaction.

“They  _sparkle_ , Craig,” Tweek whines. “Can you imagine!? You go out into the sunlight and bam. Blinding everyone in a ten mile radius. And it has that stupid  _Oh stay away from me I’m dangerous monster_  trope. I hate that.”

Craig doesn’t mention that their own relationship, and the way Tweek had later turned him, is a little abnormal. That had been smooth sailing, sweet even. There had been no wailing about being a monster, no drama. Just them falling in love, and then Tweek offering immortality to a still human Craig. He had spent a year or two really thinking about it before accepting, and though the world around them changes, the people dying, the earth turning and turning and never stopping, he can’t really regret it. Not when they get to spend so much of eternity pressed together just like this.

And yeah, there’s the whole drinking blood thing. But with Tweek’s help, his transition had been as smooth as silk. He’s never killed anyone. Never drained anyone dry. These days they even get discrete packages in the mail to sate their appetites and don’t have to bother with hunting at all.

Pressing a quick kiss against Tweek’s temple, Craig twists away and snags a well worn paperback off the coffee table. The cover is of a naked man from the neck down, well-muscled, the v of his hips just visible at the bottom of the page. There’s a rocky beach in the background, barely visible behind hard pecs and chiseled biceps. It’s a cheesy romance about a selkie and a human, and it’s one of Tweek’s favorites. Craig neatly plucks  _Twilight_ out of his lover’s hands and passes him the harlequin novel instead.

“Here. Read this and stop complaining already.”

Tweek elbows him sharply in the ribs but takes the book with a soft grumble. He flips to somewhere in the middle and settles comfortably back against Craig. Unable to help himself, Craig presses a few more kisses against the pale skin of his face, his throat, a clothed shoulder. Then with a content little sigh he picks up his PSP again and they whittle away the rest of the afternoon just like that. Existing. Together.


	23. Outside POV (minor style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Oh boy oh boy! I saw your post about accepting requests??? Ahhh you're one of my favorite creek authors!!! You really have a way of portraying tweek and craig beyond the fandom stereotypes people often put them in (even tho theyre not even that accurate depending)! And theyre always so fierce and loving ahhhhh so perfect! If it's something you're interested in writing, im a sucker for outside pov of my otps relationships and would love to see more of how awesome creek is <3 Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh you’re so sweet thank you so much!! I try my hardest not to fall into the roles fandoms cast, not b/c i don’t like them, but usually b/c there’s always so much more to explore about the characters. 
> 
> anyways, i tried a little outside pov! i hope you don’t mind some minor, pining style hhh

“No but like, who _tops?_ ”

 

Kyle tries really hard not to sigh into his school lunch, but then gives up and sighs anyways.

 

“Why are we even still talking about this?” he groans, glancing up just in time to catch Cartman’s sneer.

 

“Because I want to know!” is the snapped reply and Kyle just barely catches Kenny’s muttered, “because he wants in on it too.” Luckily, Cartman doesn’t seem to hear it, but the comment makes Stan crack up.

 

It’s probably true, but Kyle grimaces at even the idea of Cartman and sexuality in the same sentence. Fucking gross. He swirls his plastic fork idly through what he thinks is supposed to be spaghetti and finds his gaze wandering across the crowded lunch room. Tweek and Craig are several tables away, and Kyle can just barely see where Craig’s hand is on Tweek’s thigh. Tweek, in turn, is leaning in towards his boyfriend, like Craig has his own gravitational pull or something. They’ve been inseparable ever since they started dating all those years ago. Sometimes its sickening, sometimes funny, but usually Kyle can’t help but be jealous.

 

“If they’re both gay then doesn’t that mean they both want to take it up the ass?” Cartman is saying.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Stan says calmly, and Kenny offers a louder, “That’s not how it works at __all__.”

 

It’s a stupid argument really, and one Kyle doesn’t care about. He’s pretty sure he knows the answer, but that’s because he’s been in the wrong place at the wrong time on several different occasions now. For a moment he considers actually telling the table what he knows, but decides against it. The pair probably wouldn’t be too thrilled if he told everyone about how he’d seen them in the stairwell. And heard the things Tweek had said while Craig had him pinned against his car. Or that time in the locker room.

 

But it would be pretty funny to see Cartman’s face when he found out that though Tweek definitely seems to bottom more often than not, he’s also the instigator and often leads Craig around by his dick. In all things, really. Craig ‘s taller and seems more in control, is often seen pushing and pulling Tweek around, guiding the shorter, messier teen. Taking care of him. But Kyle has witnessed first hand that if Tweek says ‘jump’, Craig replies ‘how high?’. It’s an interesting dynamic to say the least.

 

It makes something tight and painful twist in Kyle’s chest, because he knows he can never replicate it. With a little shake of his head he finally drags himself away from the pair, and tunes back into the conversation at their table. It’s moved on, thankfully, and now Cartman is bragging about some ridiculous exploit or another that sounds fake as hell but could possibly be true.

 

“Dude, you okay?” The words are soft and low, meant just for him, and Kyle glances over into bright blue eyes. They’re soft and questioning, Stan’s face completely earnest. Fighting another sigh, Kyle lets his lips pull up on one side.

 

“Yeah man, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts [here](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)! smutty, fluffy, cracky, i take em all


End file.
